shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Draconic Fist Syle
"Ferocity, Dominance, and Greed" Introduction The Dragonic fist is a martial arts style that developed in Murica. It was formed after the Martial Artist, a famous Murican martial artist in the early days of Murica creation, became obsessed with dragons. He wanted to harness the furry of the dragon and release it upon his foes. Principles Draconic Fist is based off three principles that are found within the legendary beast. The first is Ferocity, the rage and will to destroy all in one’s path. The second is dominance. The will to stand above all and bow to no man. The last is Greed. The idea of never letting go of what you want and never let anyone take anything from you. Moves The Draconic fist is made up of 15 separate moves designed to destroy your opponent and bring the user closer to the power of the Dragon. #The Dragons Rage - The Dragon's Rage is a series of body changes using the skills of Life Return. The Dragons Rage specifically increases blood flow to the eyes and shuts off the sweet glands. This move is used at the beginning of every fight users of the Draconic style get into. It sets in motion several other moves that are used. #The Dragons Claws - Using Dragons Rage the martial artist reshapes their fingers into claws. The muscles and bones tighten up giving the structure edges and the hardness to clash with weapons. #*Fire Claw - Fire Claw is a variation of Dragons Claws. Fire Claw takes advantage of Dragons Rage shutting off the sweat glands. Without sweat the body begins to build up heat on the inside. That heat radiates throughout the body. When the marital artist uses fire claw the heat from the entire body is transferred to the finger tips. This gives the Dragons claws heat and allows them to burn and cut. Depending on how long the fight has gone on Fire Claw may be able to set the opponent on fire. #* Scale Claw- Scale Claw takes advantage of Dragon Scales. Scale claw hardens the already harden dragon claw making them far stronger than they were before. #* Wind Claw- Wind Claw is a move where the Martials artist creates flying slashes from the tips of the claw. The flying blades strength depend on the skill of the user and their connection to thier inner Dragon. #* King Dragon's Claw - This move is done only with the aid of armament Haki. The user tightens the claws with Haki and then transfers the heat into the claws. Not only does it combine Fire Claw and Scale Claw, but also creates five flying slashes along with it. The King Dragon's Claw is the ultimate Claw move. #The Dragon Scales - Dragon Scales is the third discipline in the Draconic Fist Style. Dragons Scales is performed when the user tightens their muscles in their body making it harder for them to be damaged. #*Black Dragon Scales- Black Dragon Scales not only further tightens up the body, but also tightens up the insides. Even if the attack breaks through the skin it will do lesser damage on the inside. #*The Dragon King's Scales- Dragon King Scales is a form of Dragon Scales that calls upon the power of armament haki. The haki hardens both the inside and outside turning the skin completely black. #Eye of the Dragon - Dragon eye despite its name affects more than just the eyes. The user sends more blood two the brain, eyes, and the ears. The extra blood aids in the enhancement of the marital artist senses allowing to notice things they would normally pass by and to hear beater with their ears. #*The Dragon King's eyes - The Dragon Kings eyes is a variation of the Eye of the Dragon that uses observation haki with its ability. Not only does it enhance the user’s ability to sense danger, but it also allows them to see small bits into the future. #*The Thunder Dragons eyes - The Thunder Dragons eyes is similar to the Dragon Kings eyes, but with a small change. The Thunder Dragon does not view the enemy movements, but rather their emotions. By reading the emotions of the enemy the Marital Artist can predict what they are going to do and get a feel of the opponent. #Dragons Flight - Dragons flight is a move where the Martial artist literally pushes themselves through the air. Their hands and feet push off the air as they shoot forward like an arrow. The move can be used just above the ground increasing the Marital Artist speed and allowing him to dash in close to his opponent, or it can be used far above the ground. Above the ground the move can be used to make the Martial Artist fly. #Dragon Rising - Dragon rising is one of the more important moves in the Draconic style. Draconic Rising calls upon the inner spirit of the Martial Artist, the spirit of the Dragon. When Dragon Rising is activated the Martial Artist eyes look like those of a dragon and one feels as if they are standing before a raging beast. This spiritization causes the Marital Artist to become stronger as their body releases restraints and their opponents suffer psychological affects from seeing it. #*The Inner Dragon - The Inner Dragon is the master state of Dragon Rising. The user normally only has the eyes of a Dragon and a menacing presence. When the Martial Artist uses Inner Dragon the beast they strive to become manifest around them. This Dragon is not real, but for the opponent it looks and feels as real. The dragon follows every move the user does and has a profound effect on the efferent of the Draconic Fist moves. It should also be noted that fires burning around the user seem to dance when this state is invoked. It as if they are being feed by the Martial Artist warrior spirit #Dragon Blitz - Dragon Blitz is one of the speed moves found in the Draconic Style. The Marital Artist harness the heat building up within their own body and begins to use it as a medium for their attack. The Marital artist charges forward and then strikes the enemy with quick rapid strikes. Each strike bares the massive heat of the body of the Marital Artist. #*Dragon Fury - Dragon Fury is an advance form of Dragon Blitz. Dragon Fury only happens when the Marital Artist reaches near their limit. The water in the blood of the Marital Artist body begins to boil and come off the user as read steam. It is in this state that the body releases all its restraints and the Martial Artist attacks with full power. The strikes from Dragon's Fury far surpass the speed of previous blows and multiplies in power. The heat also kicks up as the extra stress drives the temperature of the Martial Artist even higher. #Dragon Roar Shot- Dragon Roar Shot is a move were the Marital Artist summons all the heat in their body to their chest. All the muscles in the body tense up as they kick off the ground with all of their strength. The Marital artist flies forward at their target with blinding speed. The heat that was once held in the chest transfers down the right arm of the Martial Artist and exist their body upon impact. The sudden shot of heat caused the air to catch fire and results into a gigantic exploitation. #Dragon' Tongue – Dragon tongue is a move were the marital artist spits a lump of mucus out of their mouth. The heat from the body causes the mucus to catch a flame as it leaves the body. For the opponent it looks as if the Martial Artist is spitting balls of fire. #Dragon's Breath - Dragon Breath is a move that uses the heat of the Martial Artist body and the power of their lungs. The Martial Artist breaths in a gigantic breath of air. Instead of breathing out they hold it in and allow the heat to build inside the air. The martial artist then breaths the air out in a pressurized funnel of super-heated air. #*Water Dragon Breath - Water Dragon's Breath is a variation of Dragon's Breath were the Martial Artist sucks in water rather than air. The water is then super-heated to the point it boils into steam and then shot out as a pillar of burning white steam. #*Fire Dragons Breath- Fire Dragon Breath is the second variation to Dragon's Breath. When the Marital Artist breaths in the air they begin to gather mucus in the mouth. When the air is finally releasing small particles of mucus is released with it. The mucus partials catch a blaze as the air rushes out causing it to look as if the marital artist is breathing out fire. #Overheat - Overheat is one of the final moves in the Draconic Fist Style. It is also called the end move as Overheat ends the user’s ability to use several moves in the style. When the marital artist uses Overheat they allows all the heat inside their body to erupt outward. The standard use sends out a shockwave of heat that rips through the opponent and burns them at the same time. #*Overflow- Overflow is a variation of Overheat. The Draconic Fist user grabs hold of their opponent with their claws burying them into their body. They then transfer all the intense heat through their body and into their claws. At the strongest this move can literally cause their enemy blood to evaporate inside of their body. The blood will then come out the opponent’s body as a crimson steam. #12 Dragon's Slash - Dragon Slash is a move were the Marital Artist creates massive flaming flying slashes. The air created in the formation of the flying slash catches fire as it comes in contact with the heat from the user. Upon impact with a target these slashes explode. #13 Dragon's Drill Break- Dragon Drill Break is a move that can only be used if the opponent is in front of the user. The Martial Artist Resorts their body's sweet gland functions. The sweet then immediately evaporates and turns into a mist. The Martial Artist then punches the air in a way that causes the air to twist into a spinning motion. The air forms a Drill of spinning air that launches at the opponent. The Martial artist however follows behind the air with Dragon's Flight and literally drills through their opponent. #Final Dragon's Descent - Final Dragon's Descent is another end move in the style. Dragon's Descent can only be used if the Martial Artist is above the target. The Marital Artist jumps into the air high above the target and then uses Dragon Flight to launch themselves down at a blinding speed. As the user descends to the earth the heat from the user catches the air on fire causing the user to appear as a falling pillar of fire. The user then slams into the ground with blinding speed causing a massive shockwave combined with a gigantic explosion of fire. The heat from the flames is so hot that it burns the ground to the point that it creates magma. The spiritual Dragon of the user is visible as they descend and once the they hit it enlarges to cover the affected area and lets out a final scream. The dragon then vanishes and the user dies from either being burned in magma, or overheat. #*The Heavenly Dragons Descent - This move is the same as Final Dragon's Descent however it is only done if the user has used Overheat. The Martial Artist goes through the same motions as Final Dragon's Descent however the flames are replaced by slicing wind. When the user slams into the ground a massive shockwave shatters everything as a torrent of slicing wind ripps through the earth and everything in range. #Final Dragon Fist- Final Dragon Fist is the final move in the Draconic Style. The move can only be used if the martial artist is below their target. The Draconic Fist user punches into the air causing a major shift in the air. The shift then turns into a ragging tornado that soon turns into a firestorm that rages. THe Draconic Fist user the launches themselves forward through the middle of the tornado. During this time the Draconic Fist user Dragon spiritual dragon appeared and cuts through the tornado. For the opponent it looks like a dragon flying through a world wind of flames. The Marital Artist then launches their entire body through the opponent as they catch a blaze and burn into ash. As a result of this move however the Marital Artist overheats from the flames and dies shortly after their opponent. #*Heavenly Dragon Fist - Heavenly Dragon Fist is the alternate Variation of Dragon Fist. Heavenly Dragon fist can only be done if an end move was done before. With the lack of heat in the body the Martial Artist still goes through the motions. Instead of the heat burning the opponent the slicing winds cut them to shreds and the user flies forward and literally punches straight through them. It should be noted that When using the Heavenly Dragon Fist the users Dragon changes. Instead it appears as Chinese dragon. Weakness Run the risk of overheating and dying Category:Martial Art Category:Fighting Styles Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Draconic Fist